So Fucking Crazy
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Mimi ha terminado con su novio y se va de fiesta por NY City con su mejor amigo cuidándole la espalda para que no cometa ninguna estupidez. ***Proyecto: Escribe a partir de una imagen***


**So fucking crazy**

Lore-chan

* * *

Las noches de fiesta en la Gran Manzana eran tal cual como las mostraban las películas: mucho alcohol, mucho desenfreno, mucha droga – si sabías dónde ir para conseguirla – mucho sexo en los baños, mucho hombre buscando a la próxima chica que calentara sus sábanas y, por supuesto, muchas mujeres que salen olvidar que han roto con su pareja.

Mimi Tachikawa estaba en varios de los grupos anteriormente mencionados. Para empezar, estaba muy ebria, segundo bailaba con quien se le pusiera por delante con desenfreno, como si fuera la última noche para danzar en su vida y tercero y, más doloroso para ella, Koushirou había roto con ella por teléfono ese mismo día en la mañana.

Mañana norteamericana de día sábado para ella, noche japonesa de día viernes para él.

La castaña empinó su vaso de cocktail número quince, tragando el contenido como si de agua se tratase. Una vez terminado, lanzó un grito entusiasta y sacudió su cabeza volviendo a saltar en la pista de baila sintiendo como el típico sonido oscilante y repetitivo le golpeaba el pecho. Se pegó al cuerpo de un desconocido que no perdió tiempo en cogerla de la cintura, ella, simplemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás sin tener el menor cuidado que el escote se corriera lo suficiente como para dejar ver casi su seno izquierdo en su totalidad.

Michael, su mejor amigo, tuvo que intervenir en el momento preciso en que aquel afroamericano la arrastraba hasta el baño para incluir a Mimi en ese otro grupo que, sin pudor, desnudaban a sus acompañantes en algún cubículo. El rubio tuvo casi que arrebatársela de los brazos y aguantarse un golpe del tipo que después se alejó maldiciendo por lo alto.

Mimi reía en sus brazos, exigiendo una ronda más, pero ya Michael había tenido suficiente por esa noche – y eso que no daban ni las cuatro de la mañana – la tomó como pudo y la sacó del local ante sus quejas.

—Vamos a tu departamento… - le ronroneó en su oído una vez que lograron subirse a un taxi.

—Sí, Mimi. Vamos a ir al mío – le dijo con molestia – pero solo para que tus padres no te vean en este estado. God! You're impossible!

No demoraron mucho en llegar al departamento del rubio, vivía muy cerca de la zona con más movimiento en New York.

Su amiga le botó tres veces las llaves desde sus manos cuando trataba de abrir la puerta de su piso solo para fastidiarlo y lo estaba consiguiendo con creces.

Soltó el aire de sus pulmones mientras que, con una paciencia que no sabía de donde estaba saliendo, abría, al fin, la puerta.

Mimi corrió al interior de la mejor forma que pudo, sacándose los tacones sin importarle donde cayesen y fue directo al amplio balcón del departamento de Michael.

El aire frío de la madrugada la golpeó en el instante mismo que abrió el ventanal… sus ojos apreciaron el hermoso paisaje lleno de luces que la ciudad de Nueva York le regalaba.

No lo dudó ni un segundo… se subió a una silla de terraza y luego al borde del balcón. Un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando miró al vacío,

¿Cuántos pisos eran? ¿31?... no lograba recordar.

El viento le revolvió lo largos risos y los pliegues de su blusa que se había desabotonado más aún.

—¡Mimi! – gritó Michael aterrado - ¡Baja de ahí!

El rubio se acercó con cuidado, midiendo cada paso que daba donde su amiga. Le provocaba vértigo verla allí en la angosta baranda sujetada solo de la pared que separaba su balcón de la del apartamento de su vecino.

—No voy a saltar, dummy – murmuró ella perdida en los resplandores de los edificios a su alrededor.

—Pero puedes resbalar… puedes… ¡Damn it, Mimi! ¡Baja de allí, ahora!

—¿Crees que me puedan salir alas como a lilimon? – Preguntó estirando sus brazos, soltándose de la pared.

Michael ahogó un grito y se acercó los últimos pasos. La jaló hacia él provocando que cayera encima suyo.

—You're so fucking crazy, Mimi!– la reprendió – Tienes estrictamente prohibido salir al balcón en estas condiciones.

La tomó con violencia del brazo y la arrastró hasta su habitación. Ella reía como si no supiera el peligro que corrió al subirse a la baranda. Su rubio amigo estaba furioso con ella y se lo demostró cuando le lanzó a la cara uno de sus pijamas.

—Duérmete – le exigió.

—Duerme conmigo – pidió con una sonrisa traviesa. Se sacó la blusa deslizándola por su cabeza y antes de que Michael protestara, ya se había desecho de su sujetador quedando desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba.

No era la primera vez que la veía desnuda. En su adolescencia estuvieron experimentando lo suficiente como para saber que conocía cada centímetro de su piel. Pero, Michael no era de los que se aprovechaban de sus amigas ebrias, menos de Mimi, que era su mejor amiga.

—Vas a volver con Koushirou y te vas a arrepentir de esto. Duerme. Mañana hablamos.

—¿Volver con él? – preguntó con ironía.

—Sí… como has vuelto con él durante todos estos años. Terminan, te vas de fiesta, te tengo que cuidar, a veces te dan tus arranques suicidas, después te desnudas, más tarde te duermes… mañana te dolerá la cabeza, me pedirás disculpas. Quizás en una o dos semanas más, máximo un mes, volverás con Izzy. Durarán hasta que alguna pelea tonta en donde la distancia esté involucrada los vuelva a separar… y así, todo volverá a empezar… hasta el final de los tiempos.

Mimi hizo un puchero y se tapó el torso con el pijama que le había lanzado Michael hace unos minutos.

—Odio que me conozcas tanto.

Él sonrió, se acercó a su cama y le dejó un tierno beso marcado en su frente.

—Lo sé… pero no vuelvas a subirte a la baranda nunca más. Casi me matas de un infarto – ella lo miro con ojitos de perro que se encuentra bajo la lluvia y pide refugio – You're so fucking crazy Mimi. So fucking crazy.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Y es así como se va este domingo…**

 **Mimi te entiendo tanto… cada vez que termino con un novio, seudonovio me voy de parranda XD**

 **Os quiero, os adoro**

 **Nos leemos :)**


End file.
